The present technology relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program, and specifically relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program capable of providing an entertaining agent applicable to a character of a game or the like, for example.
As for a game (video game), basically, a designer creates content of the game in advance and packages it as a program (see, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-319560 which is hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 1, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-312848 which is hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 2, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-75467 which is hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 3, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-288951 which is hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 4, and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-271347 which is hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 5).
In an adventure game, for example, all of the world of the game as its stage, a scenario, behavior of a character, and the like are designed in advance and packaged.